A display has already been applied widely by various electronic devices, for example, being widely applied in a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital camera, a computer screen or a notebook computer screen, and a large-size display has become one of major characteristics of the electronic devices gradually.
When a user views an image through a display, the image viewed by the user will be distorted because distances from the user to respective points on the display are not completely the same. This is the result that eyes of human beings are equivalent to a convex lens when viewing an object. The size of the object imaged in the eyes is determined depending on an included angle between two ends of the object and the eyes. The larger the included angle is, the larger the image in the eyes is, while the smaller the included angle is, the smaller the image in the eyes is. As a result, in the case of viewing objects having the same size, when the viewer has a close distance from the object, a larger image would be taken on; when the viewer has a far distance from the object, a smaller image would be taken on. When the size of the display is very large or the distance from the user to the display is very close, a distance from a point on the display that is close to the user to the position of the user and a distance from a point on the display that is far from the user to the position of the user would have a great difference, such that the image viewed by the user will be distorted, thereby influencing the user's experience in the display effect of the display.